No Ordinary Girl
by Ssha
Summary: Bella has changed and she needs help from two very special girls to make the adjustment and figure out how to live her life with this new load.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this may seem a little strange, but everything will be explained as it goes along. Thank you so much for giving it a chance!**

 **No Ordinary Girl**

 **Chapter One**

"Bella, I'm sorry but Jacob isn't here so you need to leave." Billy slammed the door in her face which added a little salt to the wound. Everyone was acting weird ever since that night she went to the movies with Jacob and Mike Newton. No one really wanted her on the reservation it seemed.

She thought about just going home, but she would do what she had been doing for the past week. Sulk and clean every inch of the house.

She wasn't going to put herself through that again, but what else could she do? She was about to get back in her truck when she saw a couple of reservation boys with camping gear running down the road. Then it clicked to her.

It was a beautiful day out, clear skies and nice warmth in the air. She smiled for the first time in a week and got in her truck. She drove down to the beach and parked next to the cliff. When she climbed out of her vehicle, she pulled off her jacket and undid her button down. She took off her jeans, only leaving on her exercise shorts and a tank top. She took off her tennis shoes and replaced them with her hiking boots.

Now, she was ready for a day of nature fueled fun.

She clapped momentarily before walking up the cliff side towards the top. Why hadn't she thought to do this sooner? It was refreshing. The view was gorgeous. She heard some howling deep in the woods but she wouldn't worry herself about that. If she came across a wolf, she could just jump off the cliff into the water, which was why she was staying close to the cliff side.

It had rained recently so the grass was still slick. It was gorgeous out. The birds were singing and the dolphins were playing not far out from the surf. The mood was very upbeat. She had forgotten how much she loved the outdoors. Maybe she needed to talk to Charlie about a camping trip.

She kept walking until she saw that the full moon was rising. That told her that she had exactly enough time to walk back to her truck before it got dark. The Forest was beautiful at daylight, but when you are alone, it can be scary at night time.

She turned around and started her trek back. The moon looked beautiful rising over the surf as the sun started to set off into the distant.

Suddenly, Bella's feet were pulled out from under her from the wet grass. She slid down the steep hill, gasping from fear. There was a huge rock in front of her that had an opening in the middle. She feared she was going to hit the rock, but failed to grab onto the slick blades of green pasture.

She didn't hit the rock, but slide down into the ground opening. She spiraled and swirled for at least a hundred feet before she hit flat ground.

She looked around in amazement. She was in what looked like a small cave. The walls were a dark rock with heavy metallics in them. It shimmered from the light illuminating from a small tunnel off to the side of the cave. She stood up and dusted off the sand from her legs and shorts.

She looked at where she slid in through and saw very little chance of her being able to walk out the way she came in. Maybe there was another way out.

She walked through the short tunnel and found stair-shaped rock steps to another area. It had the same rock walls, but there was also a pool in the middle of the cave. The water wasn't clear or the gray color out at the surf. It was a bright blue. She leaned down and scooped up the water in hands to see if maybe it was just perception.

The water in her hands was blue. She dropped it back in the pool and looked up.

There was a huge hole in the top of the cave that allowed her to see the darkening sky.

This place had to be an old volcano, she thought. From the looks of it, it hadn't been active for at least a thousand years so she had no worries about it acting up while she was inside.

Her only worry was getting out and back to the surface.

She thought of calling Charlie for help, but she had no reception so she sat and thought. She thought for so long that it was dark out when an idea finally popped into her head.

She was surprised she didn't think of it earlier.

The pool was constantly having ripples. This could only mean one thing. It was connected to an extended body of water from that cave.

It could only be the ocean.

Her only worry was the long swim to shore but this was her only chance back to the surface. She took a seat at the edge of the water and took off her shoes, tying the shoes together and throwing them around the back of her neck.

Keeping them on her feet would only slow her down and make the swim longer.

She was so glad she had her first job as a lifeguard. They had taught her how to hold her breath properly so she could last a long time. She slid into the water with a shocking surprise.

The water was very warm. The ocean water at that time and place was only warm enough usually to where she could only stand it. This was like a hot bath. Not even the summers at the beach in Florida were this warm.

"Wow." She started to swim into the middle of the pool and just floated, enjoying the warm water. It was so comfortable it made her want to never leave, but she had to.

Suddenly, the water got a lot hotter and the water started to bubble like a pot on the stove.

"What? What's happening?" She looked all around the pool and then looked at the hole to the sky to see the big, bright full moon beaming down on her.

Its beauty was drawing her in like a moth to a flame. It was as if it had control over her for a moment.

She snapped herself out of it and quickly dived down. She had to get out of there before something weirder happened or it got too dark.

It was a thirty-second swim to the underwater cave opening to the ocean. She swam and swam as fast as she could to the surface and then moved as fast as her feet could kick.

She was scared a shark might see her. When she got to shore, she saw her friends from school, Eric and Angela.

"Bella, where did you come from?" She panted as she sat on the sand, trying to catch her breath.

"I got trapped in a cave from the cliffs and had to swim to shore from the ocean entrance." Angela gasped and grabbed a towel from her beach bag. She wrapped it around Bella's shoulders.

"You poor thing. We need to get you warm. That water is freezing. No one would go in so we just had a bonfire." She only saw Eric and Angela. She didn't notice the hundreds of others on the beach. Some were from the reservation and some were from her school.

One person stood out when she scanned the crowd. It was him. He was sitting by the fire, surrounded by friends.

Jacob seemed on the outside to be having the time of his life, but inside he missed his best friend. His Bella.

She could never possibly understand what was truly going on with him, deep down.

He felt eyes on him and looked to her, amazed to see her. She could feel his shock and turned back. If he wanted to talk to her, he would have to come to her. She was done chasing him.

He listened very closely to what Angela was saying to her.

"Bella, why didn't you call for help?" Bella shrugged. He was on alert now.

Help? What happened to her?

He stood up and walked over to her. He hoped she would tell him what happened to her.

"Hey." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Jacob!" Angela instantly recognized him and stood up. "You won't believe this. Bella was trapped in a cave and swam to shore from the sea entrance to it." That scared him.

"What? How did that happen?" They were both surprised by the protective tone in his voice.

"It was nothing. I slipped on some wet grass and fell in." He reined in his anger that she was in danger. It was his fault. He wasn't there for her.

"At least you're safe." That's all he could muster. "See ya." He felt the change coming on and walked off towards the cover of the forest.

"See you." She whispered. Honestly, it hurt that he was staying away.

At least he talked to her. That was progress.


	2. Chapter 2

No Ordinary Girl

 **Chapter Two**

She woke to her alarm blaring with a start. She slept so soundly it amazed her. No nightmares. She felt different. She had more energy than normal. It was strange, but nice. She climbed out of bed, throwing the blanket from her body. She grabbed clean clothes and power-walked to the bathroom.

She would take some time this morning. She was going to take a bath instead of her usual shower. She drew the water and stripped herself before climbing in and laying down. She took a few, relaxing, deep breaths and then... It happened.

She felt her legs instantly cross with a snap motion and felt the cloud of something powerful surround her, clouding her vision of anything. With a gasp from her, the cloud disappeared and she saw what changed.

Her legs were GONE and replaced with a FIN.

Once the shock was gone, she let out an ear-curdling scream.

What happened to her? This couldn't be happening!

"Bella, are you okay?" She gasped at Charlie's voice, pulling the shower curtain to shield her if he opened the door.

"Nothing, dad. It was just a spider. It only frightened me. I'm okay." She was anything, but okay. She was terrified.

She couldn't go to school like this or even be seen like this! She would be turned into a sideshow at the local circus or zoo. Or worse, a science experiment.

She pulled the plug and groaned. What was she going to do? She had a tail and a weird swimsuit top made of orange scales that matched her tail.

She looked like a...just like a...

"Mermaid." She spoke as she heard Charlie leave. "I'm a mermaid." She whispered to herself. The water drained from the tub and she rolled herself out. She had to figure out how she was going to get out of that bathroom without being seen as a fish. She grabbed her towel and started to dry her fin.

Once she was dry, she instantly was covered by the cloud again, lying there naked with her legs back. She sighed and laid her head again the tile floor.

"These will work." She scoffed at herself before standing up.

She needed to find answers, but that would have to wait until after school. She would be late if she didn't hurry.

She ran to her room and snatched her backpack before running to the front door. It was completely dry out for once which made her sigh with relief.

She jumped in her truck and raced to school.

Jacob flipped through the channels with the rest of his pack relaxing around him. Honestly, he wanted to be alone! But they wouldn't listen even if he tried.

"Hey, Jake. Wanna go for a run?" Embry knew he wasn't himself and figured he wanted to talk. Maybe a talk was all he needed.

"Sure, Em. Let's go." They jumped up off the couch and ran to the woods. They knew none of the others would follow. They morphed into their wolves and did a slow strut through the tree brush.

 _Okay, bro. Spill the beans._ Jacob sighed, confessing.

 _I guess, I just miss Bella._ He felt the sympathy vibrating from his best friend. _I mean, I saw her at the beach, but we weren't us and I can't tell her my secret. I couldn't even if I wanted to and she would never understand. She's never been this type of different. I just wish things could be like it was before the whole wolf thing happened and we could just be Jake and Bella again, but it will never be that simple ever again._ Embry sighed.

 _Dude, just because you can't tell her what happened doesn't mean you can't still be friends. I still hang out with Quil from time to time and he doesn't know anything. He wonders why I hang out with Sam and all I say is that I found out how cool he really is and he drops it. It can be easy, but it will never be simple, dude. It's your choice. It's your life, but I know you would be a lot happier with her in your life._ Jacob sighed and smiled at Embry.

 _Your right. I'll go see her when she gets out of school. Hopefully, she can forgive me for not being around._ Embry released a wolfy laugh.

 _Dude, she may need a little sucking up, but she will forgive you in no time._ Jacob smiled and they started their run.

Bella sat in Biology, twiddling her pencil, when two girls walked in. One had curly blonde hair with a 'I-Don't-Give-A-Shit' attitude and the other one had straight brown hair and a sweet 'girl next door' vibe.

"Everyone, listen up. This is Mimmi Santos and Rikki Chadwick. They have just moved here from Australia so give them a nice warm welcome. Take your seats." The two girls walked to the back, staring at Bella the whole way there.

Bella stared right back. She didn't mean to, but there was something she recognized in these girls, but she couldn't pinpoint its origin. She couldn't have met them since they just moved so she put her nose back in her book and continued to follow along with the class discussion, but it was difficult.

Her eyes kept drifting to the new girls, Rikki and Mimmi. She had a desire to figure out what she recognized in them. It had to be significant.

After a while, the bell rang, releasing them from school. Bella gathered her books as everyone left the classroom, including her biology teacher, but excluding Rikki and Mimmi. They walked up to her and Rikki crossed her arms. They stood silent for a moment until Bella broke it.

"What?"

"What's your name?" Mimmi spoke up with a sweet smile

"Bella Swan. I have to get going." She went to move past them, but Rikki blocked her way.

"Not so fast. We need to have a chat." Bella was taken back by her forward tone.

"About what?"

"We know your secret, Bella." She gasped. How could they?

"What secret? I don't have a secret." Rikki laughed.

"Everyone has secrets. Some bigger than others and yours is one of the biggest ones anyone could think of. It's a little difficult since the change comes when you touch water." Her eyes widened.

"How could you possibly know something like that?" Mimmi gave another innocent smile.

"We know how to recognize it. We can sense how special you are, Bella."

"But, how?" Rikki laughed.

"Because the three of us have something in common, Bella. We are fish. Mermaids." Her eyes widened.

"Both of you?" They smiled and nodded.

"I was born with it, but Rikki got the gift by accident as you did, I suspect. You would have recognized it in us if you were a full mermaid." Bella was confused as she looked around. They were left alone in the classroom.

"Full?" Rikki laughed.

"Being born with a fin, but this is a subject for in private. School is over so we need to get going. You coming?" Bella was confused, once more.

"Where are we going?" Rikki shrugged and Bella felt obligated to follow. She had so many unanswered questions.

All of the students still in the hall watched as the three girls strolled by together. The two girls hadn't talked more than two sentences to anyone today and now they seemed like best friends with Bella Swan. It just seemed odd.

Bella didn't know where she was following them to, but was given an answer when they went to the parking lot.

"Do you have a car, Bella?" She nodded.

"Truck." Rikki nodded.

"Coolio. Let's head to your place." She was confused.

"Why?"

"Well, we can't exactly talk about having a tail in public." Bella nodded to Mimi's answer and all three strolled to her truck and jumped in it.

"Bella, I got to say I love the truck." Rikki was being genuine and nice in her own way. "Where did you get it?" Bella turned on her truck and drove out of the parking lot.

"My dad bought it for me from a family friend when I moved here a little over a year ago." They nodded and stayed silent until they pulled up in front of her house.

Bella was shocked to see Jacob standing outside her house, leaned against his bike. No shirt and only khaki shorts on.

"Hubba Hubba, who is that?" Bella sighed, not knowing Jacob could hear the conversation.

"Jake, he is my best friend...was my best friend." Rikki laughed.

"Does he know about-" Bella quickly cut her off.

"No! If it's up to me, he would never know. Jake wouldn't understand." He knew something was up from what he heard, but he couldn't bring it up. She would question his supernatural hearing.

He could sense something was different about her. There was a different glimmer to her skin and sparkle in her eyes. She was always beautiful to him, but now, it was amplified. Her hair shined and as she got out of the car, he noticed a gracefulness about her walk. No stumbling or tripping over herself.

"Hey, Bells." He gave her his usual smile which she found confusing.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" He shook off her sad tone. He knew he had been ignoring her, but he wanted to fix it.

"I was hoping we could hang out. I could take you cliff-diving like you have wanted." He saw a slight fear in her eyes at the mention of diving and she was freaking out.

"No!" She exclaimed accidentally. He was really confused.

"Sorry, but we have a English project we have to work on. Maybe some other time." Mimmi answered for Bella and Rikki and Mimmi dragged Bella behind them towards the house.

"Sorry. Bye." Jacob felt bad about his failed attempt to reconnect with Bella, but now he had more questions than answers. They said they had a project, but left their school bags in the truck. Just a week ago, Bella was eager for cliff-diving, now she was scared of it. Lastly, he was curious of those two girls with Bella. Who were they and what did they have to do with Bella's strange behavior.

He would figure it out, sooner or later.

Bella and the girls sat down in the living room. She knew she had a good hour before Charlie would return from work.

"Rikki, how long have you had a tail?" She laughed.

"Only a couple years, but I've learned a lot and had a lot of close calls." Bella narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Close calls?"

"Moments where we almost expose our secret to the world. We only tell people we know we can trust and know they can handle it." Bella nodded with a frown.

"That must be hard. Knowing who you can tell. I have no one that I know I could tell." Mimmi gently grasped Bella's hand.

"I'm not going to tell you that keeping the secret will be easy. It can be difficult, but it's a part of our survival as mermaids. There are too many people in the world that would be all too happy to turn us into science experiments." Bella nodded and sighed.

"I know. Charlie wouldn't even be able to handle this."

"Who is Charlie?" Rikki inserted.

"He's my dad."

"Well, Bella, we are here for you. If you ever need to talk, we are here. We can also teach you about being a mermaid and the powers that come along with it." Bella slightly narrowed her eyes.

"Powers?" Mimi nodded and saw an only glass of water on the table. She stretched out her hand in its direction and Bella watched as the water moved up in a thin stream, gasping. "Oh, my god." Rikki laughed.

"And then there is this." Mimmi held her position and Rikki started to heat the water which made it boil in the stream. Bella smirked and let out a huff of a laugh.

"Wow. That's incredible." Rikki nodded and both her and Mimmi released it.

"It makes life easier, especially during close calls. It can takes years to master, but some mermaids are faster learner than others." Bella nodded as she examined the glass of water, still sitting on the table.

"This is all so…"

"Exciting? Astonishing? Fucktaculous?" Rikki asked and Bella shook her head.

"Shocking and different." She nodded and Rikki responded.

"I know how you feel, Bella. My friend, Cleo, took months to accept what had happened when she became a mermaid and she was deathly scared of the water. It can be hard to grasp, but we will be here to help. The first step to being able to live with it is accepting it." Mimmi smirked.

"The second step is to meet Rita." Bella was confused again.

"Who is Rita?" Rikki smirked.

"She is our mentor. She teaches us and guides us." Mimi nodded.

"In the ocean, we have pods, but Rita is a land dwelling mermaid. She has lived on land most of her life and she has so much knowledge of both the land and sea worlds. She helped me transition into being on land. I don't think I could have done it without her." Mimmi answered honestly.

"Her name is Rita Santos. She will be substituting at Forks High this year which is why we are here. All mermaids need a pod to help, even with just close calls. We stick together." Rikki stated in a serious tone. "We may not be as big as a normal pod, but we are there for each other when we need each other." Mimmi smiled at Rikki.

"But, before you meet Rita, you need to accept what you are and who you are now, letting go of who you were before." Bella narrowed her eyes a little.

"I know who I am, Mimi, and I already accepted that I'm a mermaid." Rikki rolled her eyes.

"Please, spare me that whole speech. The full moon was just last night so I'm guessing you found out what you are by taking a shower this morning and tripping over your tail." Rikki stated and Bella crossed her arms.

"I was taking a bath." Rikki nodded.

"Same difference, Sheila. The point is you are obviously still in that phase of disbelief of what you are going through. I didn't accept being a fish until I reveled in it. I swam twenty miles with my friend Emma and I saw the perks of being this way. You can't accept what you are if you don't truly see the whole package." Bella nodded with a sigh.

"You are holding back, Bella. Talk to us." Mimmi stated as she grabbed Bella's hand and shared a smile with her.

"I can't. I can't tell you other people's secrets." Rikki laughed.

"You mean vampires and werewolves? Yeah, we already know all about that." Bella gasped as she looked at Rikki.

"How?"

"As mermaids, we know about all other magical creatures and how we are all connected. Mermaids, vampires, and werewolves are the same age in existences. They are the only supernatural creatures. Well, except the shapeshifter, but that's just a sub-species of werewolf. Do you want to know the origin?" Bella nodded eagerly and turned to Mimi as she continued.

"Thousands of years ago, a witch named Amara had four very different children. She loved each of them as they were and they lived happily in a land called Atlanticus. One day, their village was attacked and her eldest daughter was killed.

"Amara was grief-stricken so she needed to protect her three remaining children, Kala, Henrik, and Elijah. She casted a spell on all three children that would protect them in a way that fit each of them individually. Kala was granted magical powers and grew a fin whenever she touched water. Henrik had the ability to shape himself into a wolf, but with the problem of only being able to change on a full moon. Elijah became incredibly fast and strong, but his skin sparkled in the sunlight.

"A massive fight erupted between Elijah and Henrik after a few years and only Kala could keep the peace. Neither one of them could hurt her, but she could hurt both of them.

"When Amara cast her spell, nature created balance. Elijah could be killed by others he changed into what he was, Henrik, and Kala. Henrik had the strength to kill Elijah while Kala had the only poison that would kill Elijah." Bella narrowed her eyes.

"Poison?"

"Her blood, Bella." She turned her head to Rikki who had a deep sadness in her eyes. "Our blood is the only sure thing that can kill vampires and werewolves. They get it in their system and they are dead in a few moments." Rikki was covered in grief.

"Nate, Rikki's boyfriend, bit her after he was changed into a vampire and he died." Bella gasped and hugged her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Rikki." She nodded with a smirk.

"Just another perk to being a fish. We can't become a vampire. The magic in our blood conflicts with theirs. We are the purest of all supernatural being because we are mortal and we possess natural magic. Vampires possess dark magic and werewolves possess expression." Bella nodded and looked to Mimi as she continued.

"Kala fled to the sea because she couldn't bare to watch her brothers kill each other. Elijah sought companionship with those like him, changing people into vampires. Henrik went off on his lonesome. Every full moon, he would change into a werewolf and sometimes he would bite someone and they would become what he was. He met a nice girl and they had a child together. When the child became of age, it started to change, a lot like Henrik, but it had control over it. The descendants from Henrik's child became known as shape shifters." Bella became confused.

"If Kala fled to the sea, how come she wasn't the only one?" Mimmi smirked.

"Because, Bella, she was pregnant when she fled. Her child was the first of many mermaids and all of the mermaids like me are descendent from Kala. You and Rikki, on the other hand, are different.

"Amara didn't want her daughter to be alone so she cast a spell using the full moon. This spell created four moon pools on Earth. One in Forks, one in Brazil, one in Ireland, and one in Australia. If a human were to be in one of those pools when the full moon is directly above it, they would share her daughters gift." Bella nodded with a sigh.

"Wow. Is this all true or is it folklore?" Rikki rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Do you really think we would be telling you if it wasn't true? We are telling you because of who you have in-" Mimmi cut her off and stood up.

"Rikki, can I talk to you alone in the kitchen?" Rikki groaned and followed Mimmi to the kitchen. When they were out of earshot, Mimmi let her hand it. "Are you crazy? It is not your place to tell her about her friend! If she doesn't know, it's his place to tell her." Rikki moaned in frustration.

"So, we are supposed to lie to her? If he loses his cool around her, he could hurt her. She is one of us and she deserves to be treated like it." Mimmi shook her head.

"It's not our place to tell his secret. For all we know, he may have great control." Rikki rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but this is on you if it backfires. It will be your fault if she gets hurt or angry for us not telling her." Mimi nodded as she felt bad for Rikki. She didn't show it much, but Rikki cared for Bella. Like she said, she was one of them.

"Fine by me." Their next step was to show Bella what it was like to be a real mermaid.


End file.
